Bogabadorumu Ecology
Taxonomy Bogabadorumu is a giant Flying Wyvern that was discovered by Mezeporta. History Ever since Gasurabazura was discovered, it was noted by researchers that it usually hides under the sand as if it was afraid of something else living in the White Lake.Monster Hunter Frontier via in-game dialogue. After some time of continuing their investigation, the Hunter's Guild found Bogabadorumu and was amazed by its forelimbs, comparing their development and size to a Zenith Species.Information about Bogabadorumu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/boggerbadorme.html Eventually, they decided to classify this newly discovered Flying Wyvern as a Zenith Species because of its abnormally developed forelimbs.Information about Bogabadorumu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/boggerbadorme.html Habitat Range Bogabadorumu has been seen inhabiting the White Lake and Painted Waterfalls, but some powerful individuals have been seen at the Historical Site.Information about Bogabadorumu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/boggerbadorme.htmlBombardier Bogabadorumu in the Historical Site: https://youtu.be/xSgVTyUHQyY?t=7 These Flying Wyverns prefer living near bodies of water.Monster Hunter Frontier via Bogabadorumu's Monster Description. Ecological Niche Bogabadorumu easily asserts itself as an apex predator, feeding on Apceros and Mosswine. Even other predatory monsters, like Gasurabazura, fear it, but it has to be wary of other Zenith Species and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Bogabadorumu's title, Explosive Mist Wyvern, comes from a mist that it emits from its body.Information about Bogabadorumu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/boggerbadorme.html This mist is an explosive gas created inside of its body by a special organ, a fuming sac that collects its blood and changes into the gas before it releases it.Bogabadorumu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. To release the gas, Bogabadorumu uses tubes found on its head, back, forelimbs, and tail to spray it around the area before igniting it all at once by producing a spark with either its claws or rock-like teeth.Bogabadorumu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Although Bogabadorumu can produce explosive gases in its body, it lacks organs that can absorb and get rid of its inner gases, meaning it can't properly process them internally and needs to release them through its tubes.Monster Hunter Frontier via in-game dialogue. Bogabadorumu can't release any of its gases if its tubes are severely damaged.Example of a Bogabadorumu with broken parts: https://youtu.be/bUMXvNsRKzg?t=616 When its oddly-shaped tail is stuck into the ground, spouts of gas will be released around Bogabadorumu, but its abilities diminish once it's severed.Bogabadorumu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier.Example of a Bogabadorumu using its tail: https://youtu.be/bUMXvNsRKzg?t=48 To protect itself from its explosions, Bogabadorumu has multilayered skin that disperses external impact, and its specialized scales release a small explosion upon impact that cancels out the shock.Bogabadorumu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Bombardier Bogabadorumu Bombardier Bogabadorumu (Japanese 極み襲うボガバドルム) is an Extreme Individual of Bogabadorumu that is rarely ever seen by hunters. Though the way it fights is nearly identical to its weaker cousins, its gas explodes more than once, and the sheer impact from its attacks can easily kill prey in a single hit.Example of Bombardier Bogabadorumu's abilities: https://youtu.be/-U2iAp7GPtY?t=25 It's unknown how a Bombardier Bogabadorumu comes to be. Behavior Bogabadorumu will attack any creature it encounters. It's recommended for hunters to pay close attention to its forelimbs while hunting it or they will end up being blown into smithereens.Information about Bogabadorumu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/boggerbadorme.html Even if hunters succeed in killing Bogabadorumu, they must be wary because its blood becomes a flammable gas when exposed to the outside air.Bogabadorumu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/zz/ References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology